


Heat Wave

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arizona - Freeform, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Earth, Free day, Funny, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hot Weather, Ice Cream, Keith’s house, M/M, Oneshot, Post War, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Short, Summer, Voltron, back on earth, galra - Freeform, heat - Freeform, heat wave, sweating, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2017: Day 18: Free dayAfter years in space, a summer on Earth is unbearably hot.





	Heat Wave

”Oh god I’m melting”, Keith said as he laid down on the couch beside Shiro, letting the cool air of the fan hit them, cooling them down a little, but not enough. “I hate these heat waves”.

Yes, the summer in the Arizona desert was extremely hot. Keith had been somewhat used to it, but this was his first summer on Earth for a few years, he had been in an air conditioned spaceship after all. Shiro seemed to think the same thing, because beads of sweat were quickly forming on his heat wave.

“Yeah”, Shiro answered his lover. “How did we survive this back when we lived at the Garrison? It’s way worse now than before”.

Keith let out a small laugh before pointing a finger towards the soft purple fur that was growing on every part of his body.

“Look who’s talking here? You haven’t grown galra fur all over you, I feel like I’m about to die here. Just sweating with this fur is a challenge”, the half galran said before groaning. Yes, his new coat of her was extremely comfortable during the winter, he never froze, but during the summer…

He felt sorry for all the animals with fur, they could do nothing. Keith thanked the gods that galra still could swear like humans.

“I’m so sorry, anyway, wanna get some ice cream?”.

“You seriously want me to leave the house?”.

“Nope, we have some in the freezer”.

“Neat, give me”.


End file.
